How it Started
by I am the
Summary: It all started one night. A decision that changed Justin and Max Russo's lives forever. SLASH! INCEST! Male/Male. Prequel to Let's Play Ball! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**How it Started**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

Justin Russo sat at home all alone. He was absorbed in his video game, but still felt the loneliness. His parent's where away for the weekend because his great aunt twice removed died and they werenow the owners of her vacation house. Alex was staying over at a friend's house with Harper. And Max was out on a date with his girlfriend of seven months, Christy. It just dawned on Justin that hehad no social life. Now that Juliet was gone and Zeke was grounded he had no one to spend time with. He soon put down his video game and turned the TV on to watch as movie. By 9 he began to

fight his eyelids, before giving in entirely. By the time it was 11:45, Justin was woken up by a slamming door and an angry max. "How could she do that!" roared max, before slamming down his coat."Do what?" Justin asked. "Cheat on me! She cheated on me!" "Ah, man, I'm sorry." "It, it doesn't matter. I don't care." Max said. Then he lowered his head and stuck out his under lip. "Look, max, its ok." Justin comforted max while putting his hands on his shoulders. Max looked up to see Justin's handsome face. Max had never noticed how absolutely gorgeous his older brother really is. He

soon found himself moving closer to Justin's lips, finally making contact. Justin couldn't believe his little brother was kissing him. But he actually wanted max to continue. Justin began to kiss back. He placed his hands on max's hair, tangling his fingers in the caramel bronze locks. Justin was about to slip his tongue in max'smouth, but max broke the kiss of before he got the chance. Max lowered his head then raised it up again. His face showed utter shame. "Justin, I'm sorry." "Don't be." Max smiled as Justin said that. Their lips me again. Max jumped on Justin and he happily grabbed him. Max

rapped his legs around Justin's waist and Justin grabbed them to hold max. Justin carried max up the stairs as they kissed. They burst through Justin's bedroom door and landed on his bed. They broke the kiss and ripped of their shirts. Justin kissed down max's jaw line the thin line of brown air on his chest. Justin unbuttoned max's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. He pulled down max's boxers and stared at an 11in cock. (Probably nine or ten without getting hard) Justin looked up at max's face and asked "You really want to do this?" Max nodded. Justin tookin half of the cock

before fighting the urge to gag. Max ran his hands through Justin's jet black hair. Justin moved his mouth to his balls, sucking one by one. He continued this until max came. Justin let the cum drip down his chin as he smiled at his baby brother. He swallowed the cum then met max'smouth again. Max flipped over so he was on top of Justin. He kissed down his neck and moved his month to suck on his

hard, juicy,nipples. Justin moaned as max swirled them in his mouth. Max then went to Justin's cock and began to suck it. Max was surprised how big his brother's dick was. It was almost 14 fought the urge to gag because he wanted his brother to be in pleasure. Justin finally came. Max coughed a bit at the salty taste of his brother's cum, but drank in down. Max turned around so his older brother could fuck him. A sharp scream came out of max's mouth as his brother penetrated him. "Do you want me to stop?" His brother asked, his voice full of concern. He began to slid out

and max felt it. In response, he grabbed his thighs and pulled him in. "Don't." He pleaded. Justin reluctantly obeyed. The sharp pain soon turned to pleasure like he never felt before. The two boys began a steady rhythm, finally becoming one. There moans filled the room, accompanied by the squeaking of the mattress strings. They finally decided to rest, both out of breath. Max buried hid head in his brothers neck. "I love you." Justin said, not looking at his bother. Max kissed Justin's collarbone then responded. "I love you too." Justin closed his eyes at his response, then smiled,before falling asleep.

**A/N: Like it or hate it? Ether way review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How it Started**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WoWP or Uno's Restaurant. **

"Hey maxi." Justin called out, as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Justin." His little brother responded. Justin stared at his little brother while licking his lips. That made max blush involuntarily. "Damn these crimson checks! Damn them to hell!" He thought. Max looked back at his brother, still staring at him like he was his pray. Max then felt a hot breath against his ear. He gulped as his brother began to playful suck his ear lope. Justin slid his hands into his brother jeans, to cup his ass. He began to grope the cheeks. "Mmmm, Justin. Please." "Please what, love? Please what?" Justin playfully

asked his lover. "Not now. Not here." The younger boy pleaded, both his eyes shut. "No, love. Yes here." "So your just goanna fuck me in the kitchen, where everybody can see?" "You got it right love." "You know, the old Justin would never do something like that." "The old Justin would never have slept with his younger brother." The older boy smirked. "You do have a point." Max agreed. Justin chuckled, then moved his hands his younger brother's sipper and began to tug his pants down. "So you're going commando and you don't want to fuck?" He teased. "I never said I didn't want

to fuck. I just said I didn't want to fuck _here_. You see the difference, Just?" Justin cocked his eyebrows before he responded. "Good thing I'm not wearing any underwear, too, right maxi?" Max just moaned in response. The younger boy gasped at his brother touch. Justin continued to stroke the shaft with his finger. Then he tugged his pants down and let them slid down to his ankles. Justin circled his fingers around max's hole, teasing him, but never quite going in. Max held in a moan, as his brother rapped his hands around his cock. "Ju-Ju-Justin, please." He struggled to speak. "Please

what?" "Please. Now. In me. Please." Justin smirked at his lovers begs. "I want you. Now." "Whatever you want love. Whatever you want." Justin bent down to retrieve a small bit of lube and condoms from his pocket. He positioned himself, while his brother panted at the thought. "Now remember, love, hold in whatever sounds your goanna make. We don't want mom or dad walking in on us." "Whatever you say." Justin smirked a bit, then grouped max's thighs and thrust himself inside his brother. Max shuffled a moan as his brother pounded into him. He bit his lips so hard that his teeth cut

in to the soft pink flesh. He swallowed a loud ear piercing scream in. The soft, un foreign pain traveling through max's body slowly changed to oh so familiar pleasure. Justin felt an electric like pleasure surge through his body and down to his groin as he gracefully moved in and out of his bother. He was sure max felt the exact same way. "Wow, love, it feels even better that the first time. Don't you think?" "Oh, hell yeah." Justin smirked again. Max couldn't tell where Justin ended and he began. The both fit together, almost like one, it was hard to tell. "Like two pieces of a puzzle." Max thought.

"Just the way it ought to be." Max soon felt his cock hardening. Justin felt his own hardening as well, but planned to cum in his brother's hole. "Shit, Just, I'm goanna cum. I can't make a mess." "Don't worry, love. Were wizards, remember." "Then why didn't you warp us into a snow globe or just sound proof the door?" "Because, love, it's more exciting. Though that snow globe idea sounds good. I'll hang onto that one." Max let out a small chuckle. The two brothers continued to with their inappropriate behavior. Enjoying every minute of it. After they both came, they called it a quits for now. Justin

used his magic to clean up the mess max made, but not before running his finger through it and sucking the cum of it, giving max a small boner as he winked and gave him a sexy gaze. Max responded with bright crimson red cheeks. "You know, love, maybe we should go out on a date." Max's face lit up at the thought. "New York's a big city, you know. What's one gay couple showing their love for each other in a dark movie theater right?" Max walked over to his brother. Justin was slightly taller that max, so he looked down to him a bit if he was standing right beneath him. Justin raised his

eyebrows, waiting for a response. Max stood on his tippy toes and kissed his older brother passionately. Max wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as Justin placed his strong hands on either side of max's hips. The shared a soft, gentle, yet strong kiss before breaking it, both boys sighing with delight, pure love for each other in their eyes. Justin cupped max's hand in his and walked out.

~JAX~JAX~

"Thank." Justin said politely as the waitress seated them, while flirting with max. Justin felt a surge of jealousy run through his body. When the waitress glanced back at them, he leaned over and kissed his lover on the lips. He smiled deviously at the waitress surprised face. Max's face showed shock until his caramel brown eyes met Justin's grey blue eyes, causing him to blush. "God, do I love that blush." Justin stated, with pure love in his voice, while leaning over to caress his baby brother's cheek. Max stared lovingly at his brother, then looking at the waitresses upset face did it finally

click. "You just kissed me because you where jealous." "Of course, love. Of course. You're mine and don't you forget that. I love you." Max blushed at his brothers tender words. "You might get kicked out of Uno's for such behavior. There's a children's party here. Last time I checked, children don't find out about homosexuality until there, what, 12?" Then he saw Justin's hurt face that he didn't respond to the 'I love you' part. He quickly added. "But, I love you too." They both chuckled in union at the tone max used. Justin rested the side of his face on his fist and stared lovingly at max. "God,

how did I get so lucky?" He wondered out loud. "So lucky what?" Max asked. "So lucky to have a boyfriend like you." "I'm the lucky one, Just. I got a boyfriend that tells me he loves me every five minutes. Plus," He said leaning in and lowering in his voice almost to a whisper. "He's damn good in bed." Justin laughed slightly at that, and then shrugged his shoulders, his face beaming with pride. "But don't get to proud, though. Even though you have the absolute right too." They looked at each other lovingly, and then they both said in union. "I love you." They both leaned in for a short but

sweet kiss. Then shortly breaking it, to enjoy their night on the town. "Like two pieces of a puzzle." Max commented as they strolled after their lunch." "Just the way it should be." Justin agreed, and then softly kissed him on the lips under a tree, where they fit so well together.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mochi no Yume and to StormLongbottom for reviewing and giving me great tips. The fact is I hate writing in thrid person, but I just wanted to try it and your advice really helped me out. I've also noticed that lately I'm not really describing things as much as I could. So that advice really helped me out with fanfic and other projects. Thanks again. And I also want to dedicate this chap to Sarah Brightman's _This Love _'cause that's all I was listing to when I wrote this. Also, I won't be getting into the real plot so soon, I'll just be posting one-shot like chaps then get into the real plot**

**Reviews make a happy author. :)**


End file.
